Planet of the Domz
by Lt. Wyoming
Summary: It's been six months since Jade defeated the Alpha Sections and the Domz. But now the Domz are back attacking the universe. With Jade as the only hope she will find out more about her past. Spoilers Finished!
1. Default Chapter

Planet of the Domz

Chapter one

The mission is clear

AN: Okay I love Beyond Good & Evil. So I I'm making my own story. This takes place about half a year after the end of the first game. SPOILERS! Please review. I become very discouraged when I don't get reviews. I do not own BGAE.

It had been six months since Jade had save her planet. She was feeling quite proud of herself. But one thing was always in the back of her mind. What was she? She knew it was impossible that she was completely human. Who were her parents? Were they her real parents? Jade had been trying to ask Pey'j about it but her was keeping to himself lately. He seemed to be blocking the world out. He rarely talked and when he did it was brief and unclear. He spent a lot of time lying in bed, he said he was sick but he wouldn't tell her what of.

The kids were still recovering over the traumatizing things they had seen and experienced as just youngsters. Fehn approached Jade. "Jade, why are we not helping the other guys?' asked Fehn innocently as he sat on a rock. Jade lay on the grass. However at this she sat up. "What other guys?" asked a confused Jade. "Well aren't there other planets with the Domz on them?" asked a concerned Fehn. Jade hadn't really thought of it to be honest. She was too worried about herself, Pey'j, and the kids. It had never struck her that killing the priest of the Domz may not have gotten rid of them. However Jade didn't want to trouble Fehn with these adult matters so she lied. "When I killed the priest all the Domz died and peace was restored everywhere." Lied Jade as she looked away from Fehn.

"Oh." Whispered Fehn looking down at the ground. "What's wrong Fehn?" asked Jade. "Well, I was just hoping that there could be another adventure. You know so I could show those Domz what I'm made of!" replied Fehn as he jabbed the air. Jade swallowed hard. "Fehn, don't you understand the severity of the Domz? They would kill you!" said Jade trying to alarm Fehn. Fehn didn't look too concerned. "My parents haven't come back yet. None of ours have. I think they were taken to a different place besides Selene. If they were I want to save them."

"You bring up a good point Fehn. However if your parents were on another planet I could not allow you to follow. I'd be to dangerous."

"Come on Jade, I can fight! Double H has been teaching me!"

"No! And I mean no! Besides his name is Hub, not Double H. There is no need for the iris network anymore."

Fehn sighed and walked away sadly back to the lighthouse. Jade sighed as well closing her eyes. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice. "Hello Miss Jade!" greeted Hub as he approached Jade walking up a hill. Jade waved. "Hey Hub how's it going?" asked Jade. "It' going just great." Replied Hub when he reached the top.

"What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Nothing really just stopping by."

"You should really stop training Fehn. I don't want him to grow up violent."

"I'm not making him violent just teaching him how to be tough."

"Hub, I make the rules here and I don't want you training Fehn!"

"Why not? He has a lot of potential!"

"I don't care he's not made to be like that!"

"Look let's stop, we sound like an old married couple."

Jade laughed. They did sound a bit grumpy. "Sorry Hub, I should have snapped at you like that." Said Jade as she stood up straight. "Well that's okay, have you found out anything else?" asked Hub looking away from jade's eyes. Jade paused for a moment. "No, I haven't. It's still a mystery." Sighed Jade. Hub sat down on a rock. "I have something to show you Miss Jade." Said Hub as he pulled out a hologram projector. "What is it?" asked Jade puzzled.

"It's a message from Hann." Hub placed the projector onto the ground and a hologram of Hann appeared. Hann was dressed in his usual orange sweater and was talking outside of some government building. He had his arms crossed and look very disconnected. Hann had been on the planet of Vaynok for about three months now investigating the damage caused by the Domz in the system.

"Jade and Hub hello. I'm coming to you from the capital of Vaynok. I'm standing outside of the president's office building. "I have some bad news, apparently killing the Domz priest was just the beginning of a larger problem. The Domz have spread all over this system and are planning to invade Hillys once more. We have found proof that they are rapidly reproducing but we are not sure of the cause. As I send you this message the Domz has destroyed half of the planet. Jade I believe that somebody is still trying to find you. I must ask you, Hub and Pey'j to come to Vaynok immediately. We cannot hold out the Domz much longer. There are too many! The entire population of Vaynok is coming to the capital city. We have a small army that is capable for holding off the Domz for perhaps a few weeks but not forever. Please Jade I hate to ask but I want you to fake as if you are back with the Domz. This may give us a chance to survive. This is a highly dangerous mission you are free to refuse, but please for the sake of the innocent doesn't! Hann over and out." The projector turned off. Hub put the disk back in his pocket.

"When did he send this message?" asked Jade. "One week ago." Answered Hub. "We're going. Get Pey'j." ordered Jade. "Who will watch the kids?' asked Hub concerned. "May will be able to watch them. She's real good with them." Said Jade smiling. "Alright I'll go get Pey'j." stated Hub as he ran into the lighthouse. Hub entered the lighthouse and moved past the children to see Pey'j standing with his back turned puking over the guardrail.

"Sea sick on land. I thought I'd never see the day." Chuckled Hub. Pey'j turned around his eyes glossy and his snot leaking with mucus. "What do you want?" hissed Pey'j. "You okay?" asked Hub patting Pey'j's back. "Get away from me!" barked Pey'j swatting Hub's hand off of him. "Geez! Sorry for caring!" said Hub taken back.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit edgy today. The flu makes you do that." Weakly chuckled Pey'j. "I guess…" trailed off Hub. "So what do you need me for?" asked Pey'j returning normal again. "Well, were needed on the planet of Vaynok, the Domz are attacking there." Explained Hub. "Let me guess, were the only people on the planet that can stop the invasion." Groaned Pey'j. "No actually Jade is the only person." Answered Hub looking at the ground. "Well let's get the beluga ready and tomorrow we leave for Vaynok." Stated Pey'j as he leaned over the guardrail once again to spit.

Hub nodded and left to tell Jade. A grin came over Pey'j's face. It was too perfect, now Pey'j could find a way to possibly be healed of this. The only way to get an antidote for the Domz virus was to take a bit of blood from a living Domz. If he could do that Jade would not find out about his illness. If Jade ever found out the truth he feared for the safety of the universe. "She must never know." Whispered Pey'j to himself.

AN: Well there's the first chapter the next chapter I promise to be longer. Review please I won't continue until I have at least two reviews!


	2. Vaynok

Vaynok

AN: Here comes my next chapter. I'm hoping for some reviews. Sorry to keep you waiting so long. I do not own BGAE.

The Beluga was preparing to leave Jade, Hub and Pey'j packed up their things and began to board the ship. Hub brought two crates of food onto the ship. "Funny, this one seems to weigh more." Stated Hub as he put the crate down on the floor of the Beluga. "Maybe your just getting weaker." Teased Jade. Hub snorted a little shook his head and went up to the front of the ship. Hub didn't know that the extra weight in the crate was Fehn, Who had decided to tag along.

The Beluga flew off with the kids waving it goodbye. The Beluga was soon in space. The computer began to give information about the trip. "Destination Vaynok, Approximate flight time is two hours twenty-two minutes." Time went by quickly Hub read Carlson and Peter's latest book, Pey'j was sleeping and Jade gazed at the stars while on autopilot. Then after about two hours Pey'j got up to use the bathroom. "Aren't the stars beautiful?" asked Jade looking out the cockpit. Hub looked up from his book and briefly gazed at the stars, then returned to his book. "Yes Miss Jade they are nice."

"Come on Hub, What's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Not…really."

"Hub why don't you really look at the stars."

Hub sighed put down his book and walked up to the control panel and stood next to Jade. Jade pointed out all the stars to Hub, with great detail. Then Jade's hand accidentally landed on Hub's. There was a brief silence. Hub and Jade looked into each others eyes, they began to lean in closer when suddenly Pey'j barged in. "Guess who I found hiding in the second food crate." Asked Pey'j though he was more announcing it.

Pey'j pulled Fehn in by the neck collar, Fehn was struggling to get free of Pey'j's grip. "Fehn! Didn't I deliberately tell you not to come!" asked Jade angrily. "When we land Hann will take you home. I can't believe you'd be this disobedient." Said Hub dropping his arms to the side. "I just want to find out what happened to my parents." Explained Fehn sadly. Jade softened up, she wanted to do the same thing. Pey'j refused to tell her about her parents, and what she already knew was mainly based on assumptions.

"Now arriving on the planet Vaynok the language spoken here is English, Spanish and Vaynorkian." Said the computer as the Beluga landed on the planet. Jade stepped out of the ship into the misty air of the capital city. Hub, Pey'j and Fehn followed. The city looked very dismal. "Did we get here to late?" asked Hub looking at the morbid scene of destroyed buildings. "I sure hope not." Said Pey'j who eyed a burning hovercraft. "Jade I'm scared." Said Fehn hiding behind Pey'j. "That is exactly why you should've come." Replied Jade slyly.

Just as Jade thought everyone was dead, Hann and a few other survivors emerged from some rubble. "Hann! Your alive!" exclaimed Jade happily. Hann looked very tired and drowsy. Blood stained his entire face, some blood was even leaking out of his ears. "Shunai, thank you for coming." Whispered Hann strangely. "Shunai? Hann, I told you not to call me that." Almost yelled Jade. "But that is your name. Shunai, Shunai, Shunai." Groaned Hann. "Miss Jade I don't like this." Stated Hub as he backed up. Jade herself backed up. Pey'j eyed Hann nervously.

Suddenly all the citizens of the capital emerged from the rubble chanting Shunai. "Stop!" ordered Jade nervously. "Join us Shunai!" chanted the entire city. "We the Domz have managed to take over these pathetic humans! We will soon rule the universe, return home to our planet…the planet of the Domz!" roared Hann as a sudden strong wind swept through the capital.

AN: Yes, that's right I'm keeping you all in suspense. I'm so evil! Please review. Next chapter up sooner than you think.


	3. Fehn

Planet of the Domz

Jade & Fehn the shocking heros

AN: Okay here it is the next chapter in this epic story. Hope you like it be sure to review after your done. I don't own BGAE.

A heavy windstorm had just begun as if magic. Hann glared at Jade his evil green eyes glowing. "Please Hann! Snap out of it!" pleaded Jade tears streaming down her eyes. "We must go Miss Jade." Warned Hub. "You're not going anywhere! Jade is coming with us!" proclaimed Hann. "You can't control her!" stated Pey'j. "Even if you managed to get off this planet a huge Domz fleet is looming over this forsaken planet. Your trapped!" explained Hann and evil grin coming across his face.

"When faced with two dangerous situations choose the one with less cons Carlson and Peters chapter thirty." Quoted Hub. Jade prepared to grab Fehn but Fehn instead charged at Hann. "What's he doing? We need to get to the ship!" yelled Pey'j in distress. Fehn then slide tackled Hann. Hann then fell down flat on his face. Fehn picked up a rock and impaled another Domz zombie in the head. "That's not too shabby." Smiled Jade. Then realizing the situation once more grabbed Fehn as they escaped in the Beluga.

Inside the ship they prepared themselves for aerial battle. "Firing lasers area at maximum strength." Said Hub.

"Armor defense at maximum."

"Rocket boost ready at command."

The fleet was among the Beluga and death was fairly inevitable. "This is it!" cried Fehn. Suddenly Jade's eyes began to glow green and she started to speak in the Domz language. "Miss jade?" asked Hub surprised. Jade didn't respond. She continued to chant the alien dialect. Then over the ship's communicator a Domz came on. He or she said something and then the Beluga passed on.

"What did you do Ms. Jade?" asked Fehn surprised. "I lied to the Domz official and said that we had disguised ourselves in a human spaceship to gain easier access to other planets." Explained Jade. "That was a amazing! You've got to teach me!" squealed Fehn.

Jade forced a smile then looked at the control panel. "How did I do that?" she asked herself. "So what should we do now?" asked Hub. "We have no choice they told us to follow them to their planet." Said Jade.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. But if we turn around at this point were done for."

Hub and Jade both sighed but Pey'j had to keep himself from smiling. This was after all his chance to find a cure. The trip to the planet was a nervous one while waiting to arrive nobody spoke. They just say there in awkward silence. Then Jade looked ou the window and her eyes grew wide. "Guys, I think you should see this." Suggested Jade gawking at the view.

The party walked up to the cockpit view to see what the planet looked like and they were amazed. The planet was glowing green. Hundreds of spaceships flew off from the planet. The lights of cities and streets illuminated the planet. Half of the planet surged with electrical energy causing it to look almost robotic. While as the other half seemed to burn with fire and random explosions. "So this is it, this is the planet of the Domz?" asked Fehn worried. "I suppose so." Replied Hub still looking at the planet.

Suddenly a Domz voice came over the intercom. Jade translated. "He said to prepare for landing. Meet with the militant leaders as soon as you get off for a status report." Said Jade nervously. "Wait! This means that they'll see were humans!" exclaimed Pey'j who was sweating profusely. "We need to think of something quick! Perhaps we can overpower them." Suggested Hub. "That's impossible. Were in there world now." Said Jade as the Beluga landed on the Planet's main dock.

AN: BOO! Scared? Well sorry it took so long for this chapter, next one coming soon. Review! On another note I'll try to make the conversations better next chapter.


	4. Welcome, to the Planet of the Domz

Welcome, to the Planet of the Domz

AN: Thank you readers for your reviews. Here is the next chapter longer and better than the last. Please review. I don't own BGAE.

The Beluga landed lightly onto the dock of the planet. Jade's heart was pounding. How were they going to get out of this scenario? There was an eerie silence for a brief moment. "Stay in here!" ordered Jade.

Jade walked slowly onto the dock out of the Beluga. The Domz eyed Jade and seemed to glow uncontrollably. Jade's eyes turned green and she chanted something in the Domz dialect. Then suddenly the Domz melted in front of her eyes. Her eyes ceased emitting their green aura. Jade breathed heavily for a few moments then called for the others.

Fehn came out and saw the melted carcasses of the Domz his eyes grew wide. "Jade, what happened?" asked Fehn nervously. "Nothing I just killed them with my staff." Lied Jade.

"Let's leave Miss Jade." Suggested Hub. "We should." Agreed Jade. Then suddenly the dock began to shake. It was if a giant earthquake had suddenly occurred. Then arose a general of the Domz. He was crusty and muscular looking. He glowed green and assumed eyes burned red. "What in the world is that?" asked Pey'j. The Domz growled and then began to speak in a way everyone could understand. "You foolish humans! Why do you invade our planet? Do you wish for death?" hissed the general.

"Come on Jade let's kill him!" said Fehn getting into a battle stance. The general laughed. "Do you really think that a puny little runt like yourself could beat me? I'm a powerful general and I've killed thousands for less than that stupid remark!" chuckled the general. Fehn gulped the reality of the situation striking him.

"We came here so you could cure me of the Domz virus!" admitted Pey'j. "Huh?" asked a confused Hub. Pey'j displayed his hand and for the first time everyone found out the Domz virus had infected Pey'j. "Pey'j! How did this happen?" asked Jade. However Pey'j wasn't given time to explain. Suddenly a green mist came across the dock and everyone fell asleep.

When everyone awoke they were in a dark chamber. The room reeked of mildew and the floor was damp. There was throne in the room and sat there in the throne was a large almost human looking Domz. Based on his size and posture it had to be the king of the Domz. He began to speak. "So, you humans have come to heal your friend? What a poorly made decision. What actually makes you think we'd do that?" asked the king.

"Sir, I assure you we had no idea that our friend had been infected." Explained Hub. "It doesn't matter. You will still meet the same fate…death." Hissed the king. "No! You can't kill us!" pleaded Fehn on the verge of crying. "I killed your Domz priest king! So listen here! Your going to free all the humans you have held captive here or else you shall meet the same fate as your subordinates!" threatened Jade.

The king seemed to think about this for a moment then burst out into laughter. "Shunai! I love it that you so brave, but bravery does not kill people." Said the king coldly. "No, but it does win battles!" screamed Jade as she charged at the king. The king didn't seemed worried and began to talk. As he spoke Jade stopped her charge. "Shunai, do you want to really know who you are? About your parents about Pey'j and the imprisoned parents?" asked the king.

"Actually, yes I do." Replied Jade. "No Jade! Don't listen to him! It's a trick!" commanded Pey'j. "Shut up Pey'j! I have the right to know!"

AN: Next chapter coming soon. Keep the reviews rolling like butter. (Ha! Ha!)


	5. The truth shall set you free

The truth shall set you free

AN: All right here is my next chapter coming at you! Read and Review! I don't own BGAE.

The king hissed lightly, or was he just breathing Jade couldn't tell. "Your parents were intergalactic spies. They were sent by a very powerful government to capture a Domz specimen. However they didn't find a Domz monster like they hoped, instead they found a little baby girl. This girl appeared human and so thinking she had been kidnapped by the Domz they took her home. This baby was you Shunai." Smiled the king.

Pey'j was doing something but Jade couldn't figure out what it was. She was more concerned with what the king had to say. "So I am human?" asked Jade. "Not exactly. You were made from the DNA of a human mixed with the DNA with a Domz. We were going to use you to destroy entire planets; your power was so enormous! However those pathetic humans took you to peaceful planets in an effort to save your life. Your uncle knew that you had enough energy to wipeout a civilization in a matter of minutes but he trained you to be strong as a human and weak as a Domz and so he diluted your power!" roared the king shattering all of Jade's belief in her uncle in a matter of moments.

"Well it doesn't matter now, I'd never be cruel enough to help you." Snapped Jade tears streaming down her face. "Either you join me or I destroy you!" barked the king. "Miss Jade Chapter two page twenty-nine; when face between good or evil choose the good." Quoted Hub. "This is beyond Good and Evil." Replied Jade pulling out her staff to attack the king. Fehn screamed and hid behind a stone as jade and Hub attacked the king. Hub hit the ground and caused the king to fly up into the air. As the king came down Jade used her staff as a bat and knocked the king into the wall. The king hit the wall with a loud thud.

Jade charged at the king screaming angrily as she impaled the king with the point of her staff. The king was pinned to the wall by the staff and he was gurgling green blood as he spoke. "Your uncle is the true barbarian Jade, if you only knew what he was capable of and what he is trying to do as I speak!" gurgled the king. "Enough!" yelled Hub as he slammed his hammer into the head of the Domz king. The king lurched down dead.

"Hub, if anything happens you can't come back for me. Do not worry about me I'll be fine no matter what happens." Said Jade looking at her bloody staff and the ground. "What do you mean miss Jade?" asked Hub. Jade burst into tears. "Don't call me that!" cried Jade angrily as she hugged Hub. "I'm just Jade." Sobbed Jade. "Jade! Where is Pey'j?" asked Fehn nervously.

The trio looked around but Pey'j was nowhere to be found. "We have to find him before it's too late." Exclaimed Jade. "You mean Pey'j is in trouble?" asked Fehn. "Pey'j is the trouble." Replied Jade.

AN: Cliffhanger! Next chapter coming soon! R&R.


	6. Pey'j Explains all

Pey'j's secret

AN: I hope you all find this chapter interesting. Please review for it I'm almost done with the story. I don't own BGAE.

The trio entered a giant room filled with strange equipment and technology. Pey'j was at the controls frantically pushing random buttons, or so it seemed. "Pey'j what are you doing?" asked Jade. Pey'j turned to Jade. "Getting an antidote for the Domz virus." Replied Pey'j suddenly a light buzzing sound was heard and a vial with green liquids was dispensed from a small chamber. Pey'j was about to grab the antidote when Fehn took it.

"Hey! Give that back you brat!" Fehn stepped away from Pey'j. "Tell us what's going on Mr. Pey'j." ordered Fehn. Pey'j swallowed hard.

"It's none of your business."

"Yes it is, Jade is upset."

"You still think this is about Jade don't you?"

The room grew silent. "What do you mean?" asked Hub gripping his hammer. "Jade here can be used for one of two things; destroying a planet or creating a new one. And I would like to use both these options." Explained Pey'j typing something into the keyboard. "Pey'j you don't mean that!" cried Jade.

"Oh, but I do. You see I like the planets just the way they are except for a few that displease me, with your power Jade we could rule the galaxy perhaps even the entire universe!" roared Pey'j. "I'm not going to be used by you!" screamed Jade tears rolling down her face.

She couldn't believe that her uncle, her mentor and even more her friend would just use her. "I had a feeling you would say that, so I was prepared." Pey'j pressed a red button and the doors lifted up revealing an army of Domz creatures. "Holy Shi!--!" Fehn was interrupted by Hub. "Watch your language!" scolded Hub.

"What is all this?" asked Jade nervously. "You didn't know I worked for the Domz did you? I knew that this galaxy wouldn't stand a chance against the Domz unless you were on their side. I also knew that you'd never willingly go onto their side. So I lied to your 'parents' and raised you as a good girl. Meanwhile getting the Domz off my planet buying me more time to rule them. Once I had gained enough power to overthrow the king I secretly asked the Domz people to start attacking planets like Vaynok. They hated the king so a rebellion was evident. Now I rule the planet of the Domz and soon the galaxy with you on my side…my queen." Smirked Pey'j.

"Not today!" announced Fehn throwing the vial of antidote onto the ground. "What do I care? The Domz virus will do me some good." Suddenly a tentacle shot out of Pey'j wrist pinning Fehn to the wall.

"Now my bride let us be wed."

"I'd never marry you!"

"I don't think you have much of a choice."

Hub then in a desperate attempt hurled his hammer at Pey'j the hammer was knocked away by Pey'j's forearm. "Nice try Hub, but your going to need to do something better than that! Jade! Destroy the planet of Lynora!" ordered Pey'j. "Why?" asked Jade. "I don't like their kind, simply." Replied Pey'j coldly.

Fehn getting an idea bit Pey'j tentacle. Pey'j screamed in pain and Fehn broke free. "Hub run!" pleaded Jade. "No, I'm not leaving without you1" replied Hub. "Me too!" agreed Fehn. "You promised, get Fehn out of here."

Hub hesitated but picked up Fehn and ran toward the exit least infested by Domz. "Let them go, it won't be long before they're my slaves." Explained Pey'j as Hub and Fehn boarded the Beluga.

"Now like I was saying destroy Lynora."

"Sorry Uncle Pey'j but I'm a grown woman and I don't have to listen to you."

Pey'j chuckled then wrapped Jade up with a tentacle. "Hmmm…this is actually pretty sensual maybe I'll use this technique tonight." Laughed Pey'j. The Domz exploded in demonic laughter as well. Jade smiled. "You were a fool for teaching me my true power!" roared Jade laughing as the planet began to shake. "Jade! No!" pleaded Pey'j. "Carlson and Peters chapter ninety-seven: Leave no survivors! Even if that means yourself!"

Just as the Beluga escaped from the planet it exploded Hub and Fehn looked back in horror at the dust that remained of the planet and Jade. Fehn sighed. "Mr. Double H do you think Jade is really dead?" asked Fehn on the verge of crying. "Well to be honest, if she was made for destroying planets numerous time shouldn't she still be around to do it?" asked Hub. Fehn nodded his head then rested it on Hub's side.

AN: One more chapter left, so just bare with me guys review as well!


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

AN: Here is the last chapter thank you for reading my story. I had a lot of fun writing it. Please read and review. I don't own BGAE.

It had been two months since Hub and Fehn had escaped the Planet of the Domz. They had tried to get life back to normal but it wasn't the same without Jade. Fehn was always crying, not just because he lost Jade but because his parents were there as well.

Hub was just as bad; he had lost his friend, partner and the object of his affection all in one moment. He rarely talked or ate. He just sat around the house reading Carlson and Peter's novels.

Then one day when all hope seemed loss something amazing happened. All the kids and Hub were outside playing when a light green glow appeared in the sky. "What's that?" asked one of the children. Everyone looked up to see Jade floating down surrounded by a green aura.

When she landed this aura appeared and she looked around. "Hi everyone." She greeted plainly. There was a brief silence and then everyone rushed over to Jade to greet her.

A couple of hours later Jade pulled Fehn aside to talk to him. "Fehn, I know you miss your parents. But there is some good news." Said Jade kneeling down to get at Fehn's level. "What's that?" asked Fehn. "Your parents weren't on the planet none of them were."

"That must mean they're somewhere else!"

"Exactly! So as soon as I find out more I'm going to go look for them."

"Thanks Jade."

Jade petted Fehn's head. "Your welcome, until then I promise to be the best mother I can. You should take up boxing." Fehn's eyes lit up at the idea. Jade smiled then walked over to Hub who was cooking dinner. "That's really nice of you Jade being Fehn's new mother and all." Said Hub.

"Well I can only do so much."

"Yeah, I know."

"That's why I want you to be the father."

There was along pause as the two stared at each other. "Miss, I mean Jade. As much as I want to be the father, I'd like to be the husband as well." Jade's face lit up as she hugged Hub.

The End

AN: What did you think? Review!


End file.
